


Kotobuki Bento

by Kino_joy



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Kotobuki Bento, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_joy/pseuds/Kino_joy
Summary: Aine want to eat Reiji's cooking .
Relationships: Kisaragi Aine & Mikaze Ai, Kotobuki Reiji & Mikaze Ai
Kudos: 3





	Kotobuki Bento

" Now then Mikaze san , here is the question .. Who cook the best food ?"

Ask the game host to Ai as the timer start counting down . 

" Hm .. I'd say Reiji ."

Ai said as Reiji cheering in the back . 

" YAHOO !! It's my turn now ."

Said Reiji . 

" Alright Kotobuki san you have 20 minutes to make the best thing you can ."

" Ok that would be very very easy ! "

" Ok 3...2...1... START !!! "

Reiji quickly grab ingredient he needs and start chopping and cooking something . 

Meanwhile inside Ai's conscious , Aine also watch the whole thing . 

'Knowing him , He definitely make another bento .'

He thought to himself . 

" TIME OUT !!! "

" Kotobuki san could you tell us what you made ? "

" Wel it's my specialty .. KOTOBUKI BENTO !!"

" I knew it ."

Aine thought again . But the from Ai's eye he see the lunch box . The fried chicken .. The rice ball that was made into small ball .. The small fruit jelly .. There also vegetable but .. Damn it look so delicious . 

Ai take a bite on the bento and Aine can imagine how good the bento is . Not to mention he haven't eat anything ever since .

This is the first time he really want to eat something . He would love to taste the bento in front of him . But knowing Ai that wouldn't happened so he decided to hold his desire . 

" What do you think Ai ?"

Ai take a bite on the rice ball . 

'It's .. Delicious !!! The seaweed combine with the rice . It's salty but it's really a freaking combo ! '

Ai thought . 

" Salty .. But delicious ."

That's what Ai said . 

" Ah just that ? "

' It's so good !!!! ' 

" It's delicious ... Just like eating more delicious salt ."

Ai said again trying his best to find the perfect word to complimented Reiji's cooking . 

" Ah .. That's a compliment right ?"

Ask the game host as Ai nodded his head . 

"Alright ! I can't take it anymore ! "

Aine said as he stand up . 

"Pssst ! Ai ! "

" Hm ?"

Aine give sign for Ai to switch place . Ai only slightly shake his head . 

" What's wrong ?"

" No It's good 10/10 !"

"HUAAAA !! AIAI !!! "

Meanwhile Aine cries as he begs Ai despite knowing he will be scolded for hours again . 

" Ai .. Please just a tiny bite ."

He beg knowing Ai wouldn't give him what he want . 

" No .. You know you could make a scene ."

Ai whisper as he eat another rice ball and so Aine can only see the beautiful and delicious bento that the brunette made eaten by the monster name Mikaze Ai . 

" Don't call me monster .."

\--------------------

" I hope you understand why it's a bad idea ."

Said Ai , after what happened tonight he scolded Aine for one hours and a half hour . 

" Yeah .. I know ."

Aine said , He knows he shouldn't do that . 

" It just that .. It does look delicious and I haven't eaten anything ever since . "

Aine said feeling bad on his childish mistake . 

" I'm sorry Ai . "

He said again . Feeling more bad on what he has done .

" It's fine .. As long you don't do it again . "

Ai said . 

" AIAI !! "

" Wah ! Reiji knock on the door next time !"

Said Ai when Reiji just burst into his room . 

" Sorry sorry ! I just want to say the Bento you asked is finished . "

Reiji said . 

" Oh thank you !"

Ai smiled seeing the same bento but look more appetizing than before . 

" Hehe ! No problem I know you really love it. Make sure you wash it after you finish eating it okay ."

" Ok ."

Said Ai before Reiji get out of the room . 

" Here you go . This is for you ."

Ai said as he let Aine take control of his body . Aine look at the bento 

" HUAAAA.. THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!"

Aine take a look at the bento . It does look more appetizing , the chicken look more cook , instead of package small fruit jelly the one in the bento is one quiet big marine jelly and even the vegetable look really appetizing . 

" Thank you for the meal ."

Aine said before he takes the chopstick and voraciously eat everything . 

Huaaa It's so delicious !! Reiji is getting better at cooking . Huaaa !! It's so delicious ! It's salty and still warm . Even the vegetable taste good . The jelly is sweet . 

" How is it ?"

Ai ask after Aine finished his first meal . 

" It's delicious .. It's very delicious.."

Aine said . 

" Aine you're crying ."

" Ah .. Sorry . It's just that .. It's been so long .. so long since I ate something this delicious .. "

Aine said as he wipe his tears . 

" Thank you , Ai ."

Aine said again . This meal is the most delicious meal he ever eat . 

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there this is my first work in AO3 and I quiet nervous and a bit insecure about it . But I hope you like it ^^ 
> 
> And I'm sorry for the bad English lol


End file.
